Hibird's transformation
by Amorrra
Summary: What happens when Tsuna finds a new bullet of Reborn's?  Well, you're about to find out!


"Reborn, what does this bullet do?" Tsuna picked up a bright pink bullet. The baby turned slightly, giving the bullet a once over before responding.

"If you shoot it at an illusion or something like that it will revert back to normal."

"So if Chrome cast something, and you shot at it, it would disappear?"  
>"Chrome, if you would." The blue haired girl nodded and cast an illusion over the door. Reborn loaded the bullet in the gun and shot at the fake image. But at that moment, Hibari walked in with Hi-bird flying over his head. The bullet cut through the illusion and hit the small yellow bird in the chest. Everyone froze and Hibari could only watch as his faithful companion fell to the ground. With a burst of bright light that almost blinded the Vongola family, Hi-bird began to change. It's yellow feathers retreated to it's head, and it's body swiftly grew bigger. It quickly turned into a her. Her wings grew into arms, with delicate fingers at the end. Her talons and legs grew into soft and smooth legs and feet. Hibari quickly threw his coat over her naked body and kneeled down beside her as her feathers turned into soft and delicate looking blonde hair that framed her cute looking face. Her long lashes brushed against her rosy cheeks as she took a deep breath. In a brief moment, she opened her eyes – revealing soft, unfathomable, dark green eyes. There was something about her that was... captivating and beautiful. She sat up, clutching Hibari's coat to her body. She blinked once or twice, before her eyes widened. She 'meeeeped' and hid behind Hibari.<p>

"...That's what it does."

"Baby... what did you do to Hi-bird?" Hibari asked, still slightly shocked.

"..."  
>"Kyoya-kun...?" Her voice was soft too. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and clutched to his shirt securely. "Are you... Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" She put her face against his back. "I'm sorry if I did. I'm sorry..." The dark haired boy turned too looked at her properly, cupping her face in his hands.<p>

"You have done nothing wrong. Do not worry Hi-bird." She nodded and he stood up, helping his pet up as well. They were gone as quickly as they had arrived.

_**A few months later...**_

"Tsuna-san!" A blonde girl ran up to the young Vongola boss, clutching a few papers to her chest.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?"  
>"Kyoya-kun wants to know if... if... ummm..." She pondered on what she was going to ask. "Uhhh..." She glanced down at the papers that she held against her chest. "Ohh, if you and your other guardians are coming to the festival tonight? Because if so, he needs to see you beforehand because he needs your help~."<p>

"Of course we're coming. We wouldn't miss out on it now would we?" The brunette replied, smiling at the short girl.

"He said to meet us at the..." She glanced to the left and bit her lip. "Haunted House! Otherwise 'he'll bite you to death.'" Tsuna shuddered.

"We'll be there Hina-chan." She nodded before flashing him a warm smile.

"I'll see you there Tsuna-san!" She ran off in the direction of Hibari's office.

"Hina-chan! Why don't you come and hang with us?" Some random boy stalked up to the small blonde, cutting of her path.

"Umm, I need to-"

"Now now Hina-chan, come play with us! We'll have some great fun~!" The blonde glanced around, fear creeping its way into her eyes. One boy lurched forward, before slumping to the ground. Behind him stood a living nightmare. Kyoya Hibari stood behind the beaten boy, his tonfa raised in the air and a threatening look on his face. The boys around Hina paled and attempted to turn and run away, but where all beaten to a pulp easily. Hibari pulled his former pet close to him as he guided her back to office. She was shaking slightly as he helped her sit down as he brought her a glass of water. His office was quiet as she drank it.

"Thank you Kyoya-kun..." She said, her voice breaking slightly. He sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. He lifted her chin up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Why must you get into so much trouble?" He whispered, leaning in closer, intoxicated by her. She leant forward too, under the influence of his dark eyes. Their lips met briefly and they pulled away blushes faint on both of their cheeks. She got up and fled to the door. He caught her wrist and pinned her to a wall. He kissed her again, and then again. She blushed and kissed back tentatively. "Where do you think you are going? You are mine." He growled, kissing her more forcefully.

"Hibari-san, I-" All Tetsuya saw was one of Hibari's tonfa's as it was thrown in his face.


End file.
